Can I Walk You Home?
by PaperclipKiller
Summary: A simple questions. A demons decision. In one split second Sena's and Hiruma's life is changed by one choice to walk home together. Yaoi. Sena/Hiruma.


**This fanfic is yaoi so no burning me to death for it! Okay, this is Hiruma/Sena so if you don't like the pairing shove off! This is a oneshot, no request for a second chapter, I'm coming out with another story. I'm new to this so don't stake me. Have fun!

* * *

**Hiruma was his evil angel in disguise, a guardian that would never be but was still there, a shadow that followed him, a face that would never leave his mind, a name that felt good rolling off his tongue. Sena couldn't get enough of him, the blond was a mystery not even Sherlock Holmes could crack. He always found himself looking for him in a crowd, peaking at him between classes, looking him up and down at practice when he should be practicing. He was a drug not sold on the black market because it was to dangerous. But, he was hooked. 

Hiruma had dragged him down into a dark hole no one could crawl out of, Sena clutched in his deadly claws safe and sound, not wanting to be anywhere else. Some people would call it sick, some people would find it normal, others never paid attention but he had found something he wanted but couldn't have.

Sena sighed like a school girl on the bench as he etched everyone's current stats out on the clipboard before him, Mamori was currently fighting with said quarterback and getting nowhere. Monta and Kurita were currently practicing, not with each other but were bored since no one else had arrived yet. Sena sighed, he loved football, he really did. He loved to run, the feeling of being needed. But…there was another reason and that was Hiruma. Without him he would never be here even if it was against his will--at first.

Gun fire rattled his thoughts and the dusts by his feet flew up making him jump and fall over the other side of the bench. "Damn Secretary! Get over here!" Sena popped his head up from behind the bench nervously, careful not to get shot again.

Sena slowly moved making sure that the demon quarterback wouldn't shoot at him again then began to walk normally to Hiruma. Sena didn't mind the shooting, the name calling, the crazy laughter, evil sadistic plans. He had to admit after awhile Hiruma did stick to you. Even Mamori and him had their friendly moments where they could actually stand each other for more than six seconds before bursting into a fight causing a rain of bullets and cussing. Sena did admit, no matter how much he was going to miss Hiruma when he moved onto college he'd miss him dearly. He'd miss everyone really, Monta, Kurita and even Mamori, possibly the whole football team.

Sena smiled to Mamori and looked in direction of the gun-toting man who eyes bore into Sena's soul as he came closer. "Where's the new equipment?" He ordered.

"I told you, it hasn't arrived yet. I just ordered it last week---"

"What?"

"I mean…uh, it'll be here tomorrow," Sena gulped. Hiruma smiled his devilish grin and turned.

"That's what I thought," Hiruma said as he walked off to call in Kurita and Monta since it seemed no one else was coming. Sena sighed looking towards Mamori, she just smiled and patted his shoulder as she ran towards the office room. Sena turned going back to what he was doing, reaching over the steel bench and grabbing the clipboard and pen he'd been using before he had been attacked by his coach.

As he got up a shadow covered his. Looking up he saw Hiruma looking down on him, shotgun propped on his shoulder and a grin on his face. "Having a good day?" He hissed. Sena nodded. Hiruma's grin grew wider showing off his pearly white jaws. "Not for long Eyeshield…a hundred laps around, now."

"Why?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful day and Eyeshield didn't show up for practice today so…" A ear shattering sound of the shotgun firing three times went off. "Start Running!" Sena took off, afraid for his life and hoping nothing had hit him.

A hour and thirty minutes later Sena finally slowed and collapsed on the dirt below him looking up at the orange sky. The sun was setting and it was beautiful, the pinks, oranges, blue, purples and dark blues came like a water color picture him. It didn't last long though, the beautiful image blocked out by a certain crazy blonde.

"Done?" Sena nodded tiredly, chest heaving. Hiruma smiled, not the crazy smile he normally had, no, it was different. He looked at ease, normal, like a person you'd see on the street. Besides the pointy ears, sharp teeth, wild blonde hair and beady eyes Hiruma was normal. A person living his life the way he believed was right in a way he'd chosen by himself. "Good, we don't have school or practice tomorrow so, I'll see you Monday?" He sounded like he wanted Sena to show up.

"I guess so…" Sena whispered hoisting himself up off the floor. The sun had set further, the orange ball of fire retreating behind the horizon lighting the sky up like a explosion. Hiruma began to walk off, lab top in hand at his side, backpack slung over his shoulder probably filled with his uniform and gear. "Hiruma?"

"Yes?" He looked halfway over his shoulder. He probably wasn't even looking at Sena, much less caring about what he was going to say.

"Can I walk you home?" Sena asked. Hiruma turned fully toward him, a weird look in his eyes. He didn't answer and Sena didn't move from where he was standing. It was as if the question had made time freeze and the whole world had stopped completely.

"Sure, get your stuff…" Hiruma said in a quiet tone of voice. Sena nodded and grabbing his bag, pulled on his green school jacket and picked up his clipboard. He ran over to the blonde and stopped right in front of him waiting for him to lead the way. Hiruma turned and started to walk, Sena right behind him.

The walk was quiet, peaceful and long. Who knew that Hiruma lived so far from the school he went to, Sena tried to keep up with him but it seemed hard. Hiruma walked in quick, wide steps, eyes ahead and not speaking. Sena found it very hard to find what to say. "Hiruma?"

"Yes?" He looked over to the brunette. Sena looked around.

"Where do you live?" Sena asked. Hiruma looked away and stopped in front of a nice sized house with a well taken care of front yard and a bat shaped knocker hanging from the dark oak door. "Whoa…"

"Yeah, I don't entertain much," He snorted before unlocking the front gate. "No one knows where I live besides you Sena so don't go blabbing off, okay?" It was a simple request, no sarcasm, no threats or anything, just a request.

"I promise," said Sena as Hiruma opening the iron gate and closed it behind him looking at Sena quickly. Sena nodded and smiled, turning to leave.

"Sena!" Hiruma called. Sena turned almost shocked at hearing the blonde call his name. Sena stopped and looked at the blonde as he opened the gate invitingly. He moved to the side and waved him over. Sena tilted his head to the side like a confused dog, Hiruma shook his head in annoyance. "Get over here you fucking idiot!" That was the Hiruma Sena knew for sure. He ran back over and stopped only a foot away.

"What?"

"Wanna come in? Besides, it's the weekend and your mom won't mind, will she?" Hiruma asked almost nicely. Sena couldn't believe what he was hearing, even though he loved Hiruma deeply he never expected him to actually be nice to him no matter what. A raging maniac with concealed guns, a crazy teeth baring dog and a personality even Hitler would be afraid of was inviting him into his house. Should Sena run or just accept the offer? God, what would his mom say? No, what would Mamori do was the correct question. But, the problem at hand is what should he do? "Sure, I guess…"

Hiruma pushed him inside and closed the gate behind him locking it with a pad lock. Sena gulped hoping Cerberus wouldn't pop out of nowhere and begin gnawing off his arm or worse, leg. Hiruma passed his and grabbed his arm, close to his wrist and pulled him to the front door and opening it. He pulled Sena inside and closed it quickly behind him, Hiruma simply dropped his bag, put his lab top on a random table and slipped off his shoes and started heading upstairs. He got to the top and turned to see Sena. "Coming shrimp?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sena slipped off his shoes and tossed his backpack against the door and ran up the stairs after his crush. Again it was quiet, Hiruma facing forward and Sena looking at his back. "Hiruma, do you live alone?"

"Most of the time, my parents are gone but they pay for the house…" Hiruma fell silent again.

"Where are they?" Sena asked carefully, Hiruma paused between steps, it was tiny but it was still there. Sena shut up, he didn't want to intrude, he didn't want to cause problems and he didn't want to destroy his alone time with Hiruma. Sena found it odd that Hiruma was acting this way, he was never nice, never so quiet, never normal, never…not himself.

"They're gone, they don't want to see me so they left me here. They pay for the house and give me money for food and that's it," Hiruma's tone was unsteady, hurt almost.

"I'm sorry for asking," Sena whispered.

"You didn't know, don't say sorry." Hiruma was quiet again and they were now in the hallway walking down to the master bedroom. Sena looked left and right, two more bedrooms with beds, dressers and blank walls. This house was meant for more than just one and Sena could feel the depression just running off Hiruma.

"Do you ever get visits?"

"No, I live alone with my dog…" He said silently. Sena smiled a little, at least the dog gave him company.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Sena watched as Hiruma opened the door to the master bedroom which he must be living in because the walls were black with band posters (H.I.M., Breaking Benjamin, Good Charlotte, Green Day, KISS and others) and football posters. The dressers were painted black with green, blue, red and neon yellow graffiti on them. A skateboard set near the bed. The res of the room followed much of the same theme.

"What do you mean 'why did I ask?'" asked Hiruma before running and jumping onto his unmade bed with black sheets.

"Because I would've came…" Sena said. Hiruma looked up, eyes wide.

"What?" Hiruma asked.

"I said I would've came," Sena said bravely. "If you just asked I would have came…"

Hiruma got up and crossed his legs looking at Sena who hadn't moved much from the door way. Sena felt heartbroken, torn in two. He should've noticed earlier, he should have asked, he should have helped. Hiruma looked away from Sena breaking their eye contact and the only time Sena had really seen what was going on. Hiruma was lonely. "I thought no one would listen to me."

Sena let out a hurt yelp, barely noticed but still there. Hiruma looked up to see Sena getting teary eyed, his legs wobbling. "Sena…" Hiruma's voice was kind. He removed himself from his bed and caught Sena in his arms just before the boy's legs gave out. "Sena, don't cry for me…"

"I would've listened…I always have," Sena buried his face into Hiruma's chest. "Why didn't you notice? If I didn't listen I would've ran away a long time ago!" Sena beat a fist in Hiruma's chest lightly and continued to cry and whimper into his coaches chest. Hiruma bent his head down and into Sena's hair stroking his back with one hand.

"Sena, I know. I just---I'm stubborn that way. I think I can do everything myself but I--I can't. That's I need you…" Hiruma said. Sena froze in his grip. "At first it was your skill but now--it's different, it's something different." Hiruma pulled up Sena's chin and looked him in the eyes. Sena sniffed and tried to catch his breath. "I can't be without you Sena, you're the only one who really listens…I love you."

Sena's eyes widened and without thinking he leaned in to close the gap, he felt soft lips against his. Hiruma leaned in as well, he gripped the back of Sena's head to comfort him and deepen the kiss. It was long and passionate, wanted and needed by both of them. They pulled away. "So this makes things different?" Sena asked.

Hiruma grinned evilly. "No, not at all…"

* * *

**I'm not sure if I got Hiruma's personality right or not, I'm wanted him to show a sweet side in this one and being caring for sensitive Sena but I'm not sure. R&R please and thank you.**


End file.
